Lover's Eyes
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: Future fic / AU. Pyrrha returns from a solo mission, and her husband Jaune delights her with a fantastic reunion. Arkos, obviously. Fluff. One-shot.


The mission had been long and perilous, and Pyrrha had narrowly escaped one battle with her life. The feeling of being on this airship home was indescribable. Running solo missions took it out of her, but the journey home always recycled her energy and spirit.

She couldn't wait to see her beautiful Jaune.

Their tiny home in the south of Mistral took her mind away as she saw it again. The crops in Jaune's small field thrived, as did any plant he touched. They would never run short on food to eat at least, one of the perks of being with a farm boy.

She opened the small red door and crossed its frame, noticing flower petals scattered around the floor. "Jaune, did you hassle Ruby just to get some petals?" She asked aloud, knowing full well that he would never use his own flowers for such a thing.

The path led her into the dining room, where her love had crafted a most glorious dinner for the two of them. He stood before the stove, stirring a pot in his powder blue apron. It smelled delectable, the aroma of roasted meat and vegetables wafting through the house.

"Yes, she sent me a box or two of them." He responded, his lengthening blond hair softly tossing as he laughed. Dust, she had missed him. "So can I interest you in partaking of this marvelous dinner I've prepared?" His blue eyes never strayed from her vivid green ones as she tore her armor away from her body.

"I'd actually quite like a shower first... My arms feel like jelly, could you help me out of this corset?" She pleaded. He grinned as he bounced over to her and unlaced her corset.

"I'm always down for taking your clothes off, sweetheart." He joked. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh. She missed this the most, their cute moments together that made her life complete.

"Oh, shush, Jaune. It's not even for that... well, not yet. After dinner and a shower, perhaps we can run a bath and you can help me soak my aches away?" She suggested as her corset fell to the floor. He eyed her chest for a fraction of a second, blushing as he looked back at his lover's eyes. She grinned brightly and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Sweetie, you can look all you like. They're for your eyes only. That was part of the whole 'let's get married' deal."

"Yeah..." He scratched the back of his head. "I just still get excited when I get to see you in any state of undress." He smiled that goofy smile at his wife. Pyrrha could only laugh as her sash and bottoms fell to the floor.

"I'm happy to still have that effect on you..." She batted her eyelashes at him as she closed the door and ran a steaming shower. The heat of the water on her skin felt sensual, the dirt and sweat and blood of another mission washing away from her. She had killed so many of those awful monsters, spent days covered in so much blood that she didn't know which was hers and which was shed by the Grimm.

Dust, it was lovely to be home with her beautiful husband. She would enjoy whatever came of this night. Their reunions were normally sweet and beautiful... and raucous and noisy at the end.

Once she was finally clean, she walked back out into the house naked and glistening, having neglected to scoop up a towel from the linen closet beforehand. She dried her hair and body and tossed on a robe, the soft fabric caressing her skin. She tossed the towel into the laundry area and sat to dinner with the man of her dreams.

"So, was the mission a success?" He asked at some point, Pyrrha gnawing at a slice of potato. She swallowed her food with a sip of water before answering him.

"Well, my part was a cinch. Basically, I was just there to protect the scientists studying the ruins. A glorified exterminator, really, but it comes with the territory." She smiled as he tore a chunk of meat in half. "I see your crops are thriving. I think even Ren would be jealous."

"Nope, he's still the better cook. Perhaps we could go into business together." He chortled, knowing that would never happen. Ren owned and ran a six-starred restaurant in uptown Vale, and Nora was still hunting, flexing her huge muscles and even bigger hammer. "I actually paid Ren a visit while you were gone. It gets lonely around here, and his food is more than worth the trip."

"You swine! You got to feast on Lie Ren's glorious cuisine while I was out risking my life for a team of brainiacs? I should make you sleep outside!" She jested, knowing that she would want him in the bed with her, his heat warming her like she hadn't felt in too long. She could scarcely wait to feel him next to her.

"Hey, I got some of his signature sauce and even used it to prepare this very meal!"

"THAT'S what tastes so spicy! You know I'm all about Ren's sauce!"

"I pay attention to things I see you being 'all about', wifey." He returned with a smirk.

"Does that mean you pay a lot of attention to yourself, dear husband?" She nicked. She swore she saw a sweat drop behind Jaune's head as his face turned ten shades of red. Her vivid green eyes caught his blue ones, that special look on both their faces.

"Okay, so I'll clean up in here and get on that bath you mentioned..." He suggested, standing up and kissing her lips, small traces of their meal still on their mouths. "Man, those carrots were tasty." He jabbed, her lightly punching his collarbone.

"So was the celery still stuck on your lips..." She returned as she grabbed up some dishes and joined Jaune in washing them. A little work wouldn't hurt her. Though, Jaune was making it difficult to stay on task. She nipped at his neck as he rinsed suds off a plate, kissing his shoulder blades softly and lightly clawing at his back.

He turned away from the dishes and took Pyrrha into his arms, kissing her stomach and working his way upward. They made for the bathroom to begin the main event of their reunion evening. The hot bath was certainly beneficial to the both of them, and a bottle of wine and some sultry tunes moved the evening along nicely.

Dust, it was good to be home, in the same bed as her husband, alone and alive and without a stitch of fabric between them. These moments made her insane life worthwhile. She nipped at his neck as he fell to sleep afterward, sidling up close for some of the quality snuggles she'd desperately missed.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
